


Make it Wit Chu

by heckalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunk Sam Winchester, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckalecki/pseuds/heckalecki
Summary: Dean's feelings grow stronger for (Y/N) and a night out after a difficult hunt leads to something that will change the nature of their relationship for ever...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Make it Wit Chu

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is a little one-shot because covids got me wishing I could go out for a drink and get wild lmao. this is prob gonna be a two parter but if you enjoy maybe i'll carry it on :) Also if you have any one-shot ideas send them my way and I will try my best.  
> Stay safe x

“ _Hurry up, (Y/N)!_ ” Dean called grumpily, down the bunker corridor. _“I don’t know how I got dragged into this…”_ He sighed. He did know, he had a soft spot the size of Kansas for the girl. The three of you had finally finished the salt and burn from hell earlier that week and (Y/N) had suggested the three of you take a night off. Somehow, a quiet night in with a pizza and a marathon of Star Wars had turned into a night out at the dive bar in town. Sam didn’t take much convincing, things had been so stressful recently and he thought it’d be good to hang out as friends and not just hunters. 

“ _I’m just coming!”_ (Y/N) replied, making the final touches to her outfit. She wasn’t introduced to hunting as young as the boys so every now and then her yearning for her old life got her down. She knew a night on the town would do them all wonders, even if that did mean spending the good half of an evening convincing Dean it would be fun. She paused before leaving her room, checking her reflection and blotting her dark crimson lipstick. At nineteen her life was plunged into chaos when her father was killed by a shape shifter and after an encounter with the Winchesters they, reluctantly, let her run with them. Two years later and the three were inseparable, and were just like any family: constantly arguing over what to play on the car radio and who gets to ride shotgun. 

Dean sighed and didn’t look up from the research he was reading when (Y/N) came through the doorway. _“Finally, what took you so-”_ Dean trailed off as he set his eyes on (Y/N). She was wearing a black leather mini-skirt and a deep crimson satin bardot top, matching her lipstick, that did up at the front, with long ruffled sleeves that left her shoulders bare. The short length of her skirt made her fishnet clad legs appear longer than usual and the black, platform combat boots she wore added a few inches to her short frame. Her usually tied back hair lay in intentionally messy ringlets down her back and shoulders and Dean was pretty sure this was the first time he had seen her in makeup. 

_“So,”_ (Y/N) gave a shy spin. _“How do I look?”_ She looked expectantly at Dean, whose face was turning increasingly redder. Before he could string together a response Sam entered the room with a bottle of rum. 

_“Woooah, (Y/N), you look great! Someone’s getting lucky tonight.”_ The taller man said with a cheeky grin. _“Thought I’d bring this with us, little college trick I remember, you order a coke and add your own Rum.”_ Dean couldn’t repeat what Sam had just said for the life of him, he was focused in on (Y/N), watching her grab his shirt from the red plaid sofa and gesturing towards him. 

_“Hello? Earth to Dean? Can I borrow this?”_ Dean raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat, realising he was being asked a question. 

_“Yeah, ur, sure. No worries.”_ He spun around and ignored the smug look on his brother’s face. “ _Come on, cab’s outside.”_ As the three hunters made their way to the car, Sammy shouted ‘ _Shotgun!_ ’, leaving Dean cursing under his breath as he realised that meant he would be sharing the back with (Y/N). It wasn’t that he didn’t like (Y/N), if anything, it was the opposite of that. He liked her too much, more than he should like a friend. Not only would her finding this out ruin things between them all but she was too young for Dean, he wasn’t in his twenty’s anymore and he could hardly keep up with her as it was. Normally he would be jumping at the idea of a quiet drink but he was starting to feel his age. Corny as it is, Dean was so taken aback when he saw (Y/N) tonight because, even though he had always seen her as pretty, strong, and funny, he had never realised how sexy she was. 

He was really starting to dread coming when the cab pulled up at the bar, but as if some sort of force drew him to (Y/N) he couldn’t stay away. (Y/N) stormed ahead, sauntering into the decauche looking rock bar. Sam hung behind with Dean, hitting him cheekily on the arm and teasing, “ _You’re real quiet tonight, Dean. Cat got your tongue? Or maybe you wish she did..._ ” Dean nudged Sam in the ribs as they escaped the cold into the sweaty purple ambiance of the bar. 

_“Shut it, Sammy._ ” Dean scanned the bar so any signs of trouble, instincts, and then for any sign of (Y/N), a different type of instinct. He spotted her perched on a bar stall, ordering from a smitten looking waiter. As she saw the boys approach she waved them over, leaving the waiter looking disappointed as the two much bigger men joined her at the bar. 

“ _I ordered us a round of tequila to start!”_ She giggled excitedly, tucking her wild her behind her ears. Dean noticed her earrings, big chunky gold hoops. (Y/N) saw him staring but before she could say anything the shots had arrived. 

“ _Alright!”_ Sam cheered and Dean watched his younger brother and (Y/N) excitedly pour the salt onto their hands and ready their slices of lime. _“Come on, Dean, let’s have some fun. God knows we deserve it.”_ Dean rolled his eyes but picked up the salt shaker and put some on his hand, grabbing his shot. 

_“Three, two, one!”_ (Y/N) counted them down and Dean couldn’t see anything but her pink tongue licking the granules off of her hand, he could swear she was looking right at him with those dark hooded eye. Before he knew it the gang were rolling four shots deep and listening to Sam complain about the prices of drinks before promptly ordering another drink. 

_“Look, Sammy, I’ll make you an offer,”_ (Y/N) said, _“If you shut up, I’ll buy the rest of your drinks tonight.”_ Sam chuckled in response before shaking hands with (Y/N),

_“You got yourself a deal.”_ Dean stayed quiet, watching his brother and (Y/N) chat away carefree. Everything was going fine until Sam excused himself to find the inevitably disgusting toilets, leaving him alone with (Y/N). He nodded his head to the classic rock the bar was blasting and studied his Jack and coke like it was the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen. His train of thought was interrupted when(Y/N) lay a hand on his arm and lent in close to his ear to whisper,

_“Are you okay, Dean? Have I pissed you off?”_ The feeling of her hot breath in his ear sent shivers all the way through Dean’s body and he felt himself blush. He shook his head and pulled back, smiling at (Y/N).

_“No, sorry, doll, it’s nothing.”_ He insisted and chucked back the rest of his drink, disappointed that he’d made her think something was up. _“Let me get you a drink, before Sam get’s back and I have to buy him one too.”_ She chuckled and nodded, smiling at him with her plump deep lips. 

Dean wasn’t quite sure how only one hour later he was sat with Sam in a booth as the younger brother emotionally rambled about love, but he was sure it had something to do with the bottle of rum the three had drunk. The older Winchester had managed to block out Sam’s incoherent noise and stared longingly at (Y/N) who was leaning over the jukebox, in her impossibly short skirt and too-small-in-all-the-right-ways top. They way she slipped the coin into the slot machine drove Dean mad, he watched her slim fingers press the buttons in a way that shouldn’t have been as erotic as it was. Dean cleared his throat as she made her way back to the pair before stopping in the middle of the dance-floor as the intro to Led Zeppelin’s ‘Whole Lotta Love’ started to play. (Y/N) put out a finger and beckoned the boys over, Sam stood as quickly as his drunk legs would let him and joined her on the floor. Dean shook his head and finished off another drink before heading to the bar.

“ _You only have to dance for this one. Please? For me?”_ (Y/N) begged with kitten eyes and Dean swallowed the lump in his throat.

_“I don’t dance, sugar.”_ He turned his back before her gaze could entice him any further. Dean waited for his whiskey and snuck a look back at his friends, Sam was too drunk to stand and had taken to sitting in a chair just next to the jukebox, (Y/N) had her arms in the air and was half dancing, half giving a very pleased looking Sam a lap dance. Dean felt his jaw tense with jealousy but couldn’t take his eyes off of her. The song ended and went straight into ‘Make it Wit Chu’, and Dean didn’t know if it was the pull of her hips or the whiskey but he couldn’t stay away this time. As if under a spell, Dean found himself walking towards (Y/N), who was staring straight into the older hunters eyes. She put her arms around his neck and Dean’s went around her waist as the two danced together, both mouthing:

_ “I wanna make it, I wanna make it wit chu”.  _


End file.
